


Butterflies

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Secret Crush, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe first noticed the strange feeling when Rey was challenging who the better pilot was out of the two of them - she argued she could outfly him anytime and anywhere, Poe argued with all his years of flying that clearly he was the better pilot; then Rey leaned in closer to his face, just a few inches away with a big grin and challenged him to a race right then and there. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Based off a prompt I got from an anon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I didn't expect to write this today, but after the announcement of Episode VIII officially starting filming today, I just couldn't help myself, plus I wanted a small break from all the chapters and just do a one shot, I hope you guys enjoy!

    Poe first noticed the strange feeling when Rey was challenging who the better pilot was out of the two of them - she argued she could outfly him anytime and anywhere, Poe argued with all his years of flying that clearly  _ he _ was the better pilot; then Rey leaned in closer to his face, just a few inches away with a big grin and challenged him to a race right then and there. He felt nervous, he couldn’t fight his smile from forming on his face, and most of all he couldn’t help the slight heat from getting to his cheeks surely causing him to blush right there in front of her. Poe still wasn’t sure if she saw it or not since she was turning and running towards the Falcon when he felt it creep up on him, but she was grinning like a child and halfway to the Falcon by the time Poe registered that they were  _ actually  _ going to race now. Poe won the race, Rey was a bit deflated and trying not to pout, but in the end she won either way, to cheer her up Poe let her have his dessert from dinner and he swore he’d never seen her smile more than when she was eating something sweet. 

 

    He tried to dismiss those butterflies in his stomach as a one time thing, he was just taken aback by how bold Rey suddenly was; he’d only known her a few weeks since she came back with Luke Skywalker, they were becoming friends while their mutual friend Finn was still unconscious in the medical bay. She was unlike any other person he had come across in his years of being a Resistance pilot, she was brave and bold, and she was one hell of a survivor to live on a planet like Jakku for so long. Things went back to normal between them for the next week, no butterflies or mixed feelings since then...until the night he, Jessika, and a few others decided to get Rey drunk for the first time. Her cheeks were flushed, her speech slurred slightly, but she had the biggest grin on her face when her hands slipped in-between Poe’s and she rested her head on his shoulder, trying to fight off sleep. He carried her back to her room that night, laid her down on her bed and pulled the blankets up around her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then Rey tugged on his jacket sleeve and asked him to stay - he did. The next morning when she woke up with bed head and groaning about a headache, almost as if out of a reflex, he laughed and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before realizing what he did while Rey didn’t notice a thing. 

 

    Poe saw her at breakfast, they met up for lunch, but it was at dinner time that she finally asked. “Why did you kiss me?” She blurted out. 

 

    He didn’t know how to answer, he didn’t know himself why he had done what he did. So instead he just shrugged. “I don’t know, I was still a little hungover too.” 

 

    She watched him intently for a moment, he was worried that with her training with Luke as of late that she’d be able to tell it was a lie, that something in his gut made him just kiss her because he thought she was beautiful even while she was hungover. So he scarfed down the rest of his food and made up some terrible lie about making some tweaks to his X-Wing before running out of the cafeteria with BB-8 shortly behind him. Poe knew there was only one thing he could really do to keep these feelings from ruining their friendship - he had to avoid her. 

 

* * *

  
  


    To say it was difficult to avoid Rey was an understatement, when she was invading his thoughts and dreams, she showed up wherever he was and kept trying to get him to talk. Their hands would brush, or she’d look at him in this way that made it feel like fireworks were shooting off in his gut, and BB-8 was no help considering he would lead her to him half the time. Today Poe was stuffed into his uniform, waiting for some important person out of the hundreds of important people to the Resistance to show up and have a meeting with General Organa, meaning Poe was spending the day waiting around in his room and trying to find something to occupy his mind since he couldn’t work with his X-Wing until after the meeting. Poe didn’t feel trapped in his room at first, not until BB-8 rolled in and he heard someone plop down on his bed while he was at his desk. 

 

    “Rey, what are you doing here?” Poe asked, glaring over at BB-8 for a moment before turning to face her. 

 

    “I have some free time.” Rey sighed. “I was looking for something to do when Beebee-Ate found me and told me you were just waiting around for some meeting, I figured I’d keep you company.” Rey sat up on her elbows, looking completely comfortable as if she were lying on her own bed. 

 

    “Oh, well, he must not have been paying attention then.” Poe grumbled while the droid beeped innocently. “I’m busy doing, uh, all this paperwork.” He gestured to the scattered paper on his desk. 

 

    “Really?” Rey asked with a bit of a smirk, jumping up off the bed and glancing over at all the papers with scattered doodles of X-Wings and BB-8. “Must be some important stuff if all that artistic skill is required.” 

 

    Poe turned around and tried to cover up the drawings a bit, feeling the heat rush up to his cheeks again. She had a habit of getting him flustered, getting under his skin and making him feel like he was a teenager again, trying so helplessly to impress some girl - yet he found himself thinking of Rey as more than just some girl. 

 

    “If you don’t want me around just say so, you don’t have to lie.” Rey admitted with a defeated sigh. Poe hated the hurt look in her eyes, she was thinking that he hated having her around, when in reality it was the exact opposite. 

 

    “No, I do, it’s just-” 

 

    “You’re busy, got it.” Rey huffed and walked out of the room, BB-8 giving a long sad beep as the door slammed shut and Poe put his head in his hands, completely frustrated with everything that just transpired right in front of him. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Two weeks later, everything was the opposite - Poe was desperately trying to seek out Rey while she was avoiding him to the best of her ability, and her avoiding skills just so happened to be far better than his. There were days when Poe wouldn’t even catch a glimpse of her until dinner time, when she would sneak in early and leave the cafeteria as soon as he entered, his guilt building up as he still tried to figure out what to tell her. Yet, despite her avoidance, he still felt those butterflies everytime he saw her face, and he felt nothing but guilt when he saw her anger. It took the cooperation of BB-8, Chewbacca, R2-D2, and C-3PO all working together with Poe to think up a plan of cornering Rey and giving him a chance to completely ruin their friendship forever. 

 

    Poe waited in one of the small make-shift bedrooms on the Falcon for the exceptionally long trips with C-3PO, he was supposed to be pretending he was locked in here alone, though the droid couldn’t stop talking to Poe non-stop about how happy he was to see another young couple falling in love. Chewbacca and R2 were on the other side of the door, they were going to pretend it couldn’t be opened once BB-8 arrived with Rey, though all they did for now was keep a conversation going that Poe could barely understand. When they feel silent, Poe heard BB-8 approaching the door with a series of frantic beeps, R2 chiming in and Chewy with his distressed howls seemed to convince Rey enough that the Falcon had malfunctioned and locked C-3PO in the room. 

 

    “Oh, please do hurry Ms. Rey, it’s terribly dark and cramped in here.” C-3PO feigned some distress, he was glad that at least the other three on the other side of the door were decent at acting while C-3PO seemed to be completely horrible at it. 

 

    “I’ve got it.” Rey announced proudly as the door opened up and C-3PO stood in the light from the door. 

 

    Poe leaned over and clicked a light on that was by the bed, revealing the droid wasn’t the only one in here, and Rey’s happy expression quickly faded to one of confusion. 

 

    “Poe, what are you doing in here?” Rey asked. 

 

    “I wanted to talk to you, you keep avoiding me so these guys helped me out by getting you here.” Poe admitted, Chewbacca nodded with the two little droids beeped in approval. 

 

    “I’m so sorry for the deception Ms. Rey, but Mr. Dameron seemed quite intent on getting to speak to you.” C-3PO admitted. 

 

    “It’s okay.” Rey sighed. “You guys can go, I’ll talk.” 

 

    The droids and Chewbacca left the Falcon one by one, and once Poe heard the bay door close, he saw it as an opportunity to speak. Instead, Rey turned on her heels and left the room, choosing to sit by the bay door. 

 

    “I thought you wanted to talk?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Turns out you’re not the only one that can lie.” Rey grumbled, pulling her legs close to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. “I’m waiting ten minutes, than I’m opening the door and walking out. I don’t want to talk to someone who doesn’t even want to be bothered with me, especially someone who I thought was my friend.” 

 

    “Rey.” Poe said as he took a seat beside her. “Could you listen to me at least?” 

 

    Rey seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding her head, Poe taking a deep breath before thinking up what he wanted to say. 

 

    “I’m sorry for lying to you, I honestly am. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just have been avoiding you because-” 

 

    “Because you don’t want to be friends? You can just say it you know. I’ll understand.” Rey snapped. 

 

    “...You know what, you’re right, I don’t want to be friends.” Poe stated, suddenly his confidence came rushing back to him and he knew exactly what he was going to say, right here and right now. 

 

    “See, not that hard to say.” Rey mumbled, a hurt look in her eye. 

 

    “I don’t want to be friends with you because every time I’m near you, I get these butterflies in my stomach, and every time you smile I can’t help but smile back, and every time you’re upset I just want to hold you until you’re better.” Poe laid it all out in one shot. 

 

    “...What?” Rey asked, turning to face him now. 

 

    Poe inched a bit closer to her now, almost relieved that she didn’t flinch away, and looked her right in the eyes. 

 

    “I don’t want to be friends with you because I don’t think I can be any more, I keep getting these weird feelings every time I’m around you, and god, please don’t make me say it again because I feel like a complete idiot.” Poe sighed and Rey couldn’t help but laugh a bit in return. “Thanks, the laughing feels so much better.” 

 

    “I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” Rey wound herself down and settled with a big grin. “So you’re saying you like me?” 

 

    “I do...in a more than friends kind of way.” Poe said. 

 

    “Well...what if I don’t want to be friends with you either?” Rey asked, this time Poe giving her the confused look. “What if every time you laugh I get those weird butterflies in my stomach too, or the times I let you win our races because you get so happy and you are the  _ worst _ sore loser in the entire galaxy.” 

 

    “I am not.” Poe countered, though the grin remained on Rey’s face. 

 

    “You are too.” Rey insisted. “But I let you win because not only are you happy, but you give me desserts when you think I’m pouting.” 

 

    “You fake that?” Poe asked a bit shocked. “That’s it, I’m never giving you my dessert ever again.” He laughed. 

 

    “I’ll just have to win it fair and square then.” Rey announced. “But, what do we do now? We’re not friends.” 

 

    “No, we’re not, which means I can do this.” Poe leaned in and kissed Rey before she could say anything, instead she leaned into the kiss, kissing Poe back with an expertise he hadn’t expected from her, and to the point of where he didn’t even notice that she had slithered into his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck and a smirk still painted on her face. “You’re a sneaky little thing.” Poe mumbled under her lips.

 

    “Can I tell you something?” Rey asked as she pulled away from him, her cheeks flush while she grinned and Poe couldn’t help but feel those butterflies in his stomach again and hoping that Rey would get off of his lap before things got awkward with the growing beginning to happen as his imagination ran wild. 

 

    “Anything you want.” Poe said. 

 

    “You’re a terrible liar.” Rey admitted. 

 

    “I’ve been told.” Poe laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

 

    “Also, if we’re not friends, what am I supposed to call you now?” Rey asked curiously, climbing out of Poe’s lap and sitting beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

 

    “Well, if you want to keep kissing, I suppose that means you’re my girlfriend now, and I’d be your boyfriend.” Poe said, he had never been the type to actually have girlfriends, none of them ever stuck around long enough to be called that, but Rey was something different - she always had been to him. 

  
    “I like that.” Rey smiled and intertwined her fingers with Poe’s.


End file.
